ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2019 film)
Sonic the Hedgehog is an American CGI-animated action-adventure-comedy film, being based on the video game series by , being the first installment in the Sonic the Hedgehog film series, being directed by . It is co-produced by , , Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on TBD 2019. Plot Summary A hedgehog known as Sonic has to face a villainous dictator known as Dr. Eggman as he deals with several threats with the help of his friends. Full plot Voice cast * as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog with superhuman speed who proclaims himself as "the fastest thing alive". *Max Charles as Miles "Tails" Prower, a young and extremely intelligent twin-tailed yellow-orange fox who is Sonic's sidekick and best friend, using his tails to fly like a helicopter, besides creating gadgets to help the team. *Chris Pratt as Knuckles the Echidna, a tough and somewhat guillible red echidna who is the Guardian of the Master Emerald and the strength-using friend of Sonic. *Emma Stone as Amy Rose, a pink female hedgehog who TBD. *Mandy Moore as Princess Sally Acorn, a brown red-haired female chipmunk who is the Princess of Mobius and a close ally to Sonic. *Rowan Blanchard as Cream the Rabbit, a young and cute peach-orange female rabbit who TBD. **Tara Strong (vocal effects, uncredited) as Cheese the Chao, Cream's pet chao who follows her. *Sabrina Carpenter as Nicole the Holo-Lynx, an artificial intelligence in the form of a brown black-haired female lynx who has a crush on Tails. *David Tennant as Antoine D'Coolette, a French-accented brown blond-haired coyote who is a skilled fighter. *Anna Kendrick as Bunnie Rabbot, a Southern-accented yellow blonde-haired female rabbit who TBD. *Seth Rogen as Rotor the Warlus, TBD *Kristen Wiig as Sticks the Badger, a crazy and insane orange-brown female badger who, despite her state, cares about her friends. * as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a villainous scientist who leads the Eggman Empire, being out to conquer the world, becoming Sonic's arch-nemesis. *Charlie Day as Dr. Julian Snively, Eggman's nephew who assists him in his schemes. *Josh Gad as Orbot, Eggman's orb-shaped henchbot who is the smartest and more serious of the duo. *Michael Cera as Cubot, Eggman's cube-shaped henchbot who is the least intelligent of the duo. * as Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog, a scientist who is Sonic's uncle and the creator of the Roboticizer before being stolen by Dr. Eggman. * as Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's caring mother who is supportive of her goals. *Neil Patrick Harris as Mighty the Armadillo, TBD *Tom Holland as Ray the Flying Squirrel, TBD * as Mina Mongoose, a teenage pop star who TBD. *Kristen Bell as Honey the Cat, TBD Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the video games and the comics, adding realistic hair/fur/skin to them. Soundtrack Release The film was released in the United States on TBD 2019 along with the Looney Tunes theatrical short TBD. Critical reception The film recieved generally positive reviews from critics. Sequel See Sonic: Infinite. Logo variants *'Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group:' TBD *'Village Roadshow Pictures:' TBD *'Marv Films:' TBD Quotes *'Eggman:' Snively! (he comes) *'Snively:' Yes, sir? *'Eggman:' I need a little favor from you. *'Snively:' I'm listening, sir. *'Eggman:' I'm building a weapon and I need you to bring some Chaos Emeralds. * ---- *'Sonic:' You sure this is safe, Uncle Chuck? *'Chuck:' Positive. *'Sonic:' If you say so... let's see my speed. *'Chuck:' Very well... then do it. * Trivia Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Sega Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PG Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas